The instant invention relates generally to motor vehicle mirrors and more specifically it relates to a backup sideview mirror light for a motor vehicle.
Numerous vehicle mirrors have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include electric light bulbs primarily used for signal indicating. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,595,331; 3,266,016 and 4,475,100 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.